


Catcall

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Every time. Every single time Logan walks into a room,  Remus manages to catcall.Based on @zombie-teeth saying on tumblr  "Remus does the cat call whistle almost every time he sees Logan. He’s done it 1000 times and will do it 1000 times moreLogan says that he hates it, but he secretly really loves it and it boosts his confidence a little "
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Catcall

**Author's Note:**

> This is just tooth rotting cotton candy fluff so enjoy

"Hot damn Logan, back at it again with those tight pants!" Remus whistled from where he was sitting on the counter with Virgil, polishing his Morning Star. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed the jar of crofters for his toast. 

"Remus you know that's not professional, especially in this setting" Logan said, his voice monotone. 

"Oh come on sweetcheeks" Remus purred, winding his arms around Logan's waist and putting his head on Logan's shoulder. "Let me appreciate you."

"Uggggg fine" Logan said, grabbing the toast from were it popped up. He handed one peice to Remus, who immediately took it and tore into it like it was an animal carcass. Logan smirked as Virgil grimaced and left. 

"Can I call you pretty now?"

Logan rolled his eyes, a larger smile gracing his lips. 

Another time was during movie night. Logan had _finally_ been coaxed into his onesie, if Remus _at least_ put on boxers. Logan had heard the low whistle when he rose up, to his outward disdain and his inward delight.

"Do you have to do that every time I walk into a room you're in?" He asked, settling in next to the deranged side. 

"Yes, I do," Remus said, kissing his cheek. 

"Why?" 

"Because!" 

"Get a room you two" roman said from his side of the couch gagging slightly. Remus stuck his toungh out before plopping into Logans lap.

"Now look what you've done" 

The next time, was in the hallway. Logan had emerged from his room in an off the shoulder NASA shirt and space bottoms. He was venturing out at 3am to get a snack, and he heard the familiar catcall as Remus jumped down from were he was crawling on the ceiling. 

"Babe." Logan said, his arms reaching around Remus neck. He let the smile creep across his face with nothing being held back this time, now that they were alone. 

"Yes?" Remus asked, smiling as he pulled Logan closer, relishing the little laugh Logan gave. 

Oh, to hear that laugh forever.

"Why _do_ you do that?" He asked, leaning into his boyfriend. 

"Because" Remus said, planting a soft kiss on Logans forehead. "Because I love you Logan"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
